Remember, This Disaster All Started With an Oil Spill
by EmeraldTulip
Summary: It all started with a simple mission: stop an oil spill from spreading. The disaster quickly became a few kidnappings, a villain returning, the betrayal of a friend, and (of course) emergency flashlights in Douglas's socks. (Now a multi-chapter and a collab with TheUnknownBlock and Oliver McFly!)
1. A New Roleplay

**Title:** _Remember, This Disaster All Started With an Oil Spill_

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre:** Friendship, adventure, humor, a tiny bit of angst

 **Characters:** The Elite Force minus Skylar, Douglas

 **Pairing(s):** None, though Skoliver is vaguely mentioned

 **Summary:** It all started with a simple mission: stop an oil spill from spreading. The disaster quickly became a few kidnappings, a villain returning, and (of course) emergency flashlights in Douglas's socks.

 **Warnings:** Well, this whole story comes from a group of crazy minds. We love it.

 **Notes:** Alright, everyone, time for things to get crazy! On the Elite Force Wiki, me and the people I will list below were all involved in a roleplay. What we came up with was (in all humbleness) pure genius.

Also, yes, I got all of their permission to write this.

Bree: EmeraldTulip [me]

Chase: Susz (Susz13)

Kaz: TheUnknownBlock (UnknownBlock)

Oliver: MartyMcBean (ChaseMcFly)

Douglas: TheatreChristianManiac (Duggie Davenport)

We couldn't get anyone to play Skylar or Mr. Davenport, sorry. We had some people occasionally double as villains, but I won't spoil that here!

Also, this dialogue is taken directly from the roleplay, starting with the fourth line, with only minor editing here and there. Mostly taking out the background conversations we were having in between actions, adding in some stuff that made the rest coherent (due to people leaving and coming back and such). The storytelling is all me.

Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

"Things are boring now that Skylar's visiting Caldera," Oliver complained as he flopped onto the couch next to Kaz. "When's she coming back?"

"Not for another week or so," Kaz reminded him.

Oliver groaned. "Great. Can't things be more exciting?"

As if on cue, the mission alert went off, and Douglas's voice came over the loudspeaker system. Since Davenport was in Mission Creek with Tasha and newborn Kira, the ex-evil genius was in charge. "Guys, there's an oil spill at the docks, with incoming boats—with passengers!"

"Oh no!" Oliver exclaimed, though his face betrayed his excitement.

Chase and Bree ran down the stairs, both miraculously already in their mission suits, as Douglas repeated, "Oil spill at the docks!"

"That could harm a ton of ocean life," Chase informed them, already halfway into the hyperlift. "Come on, guys."

Kaz and Oliver ran upstairs to change into their mission suits and ran back down, meeting the rest of the team (sans Skylar) team in Mission Command. Chase opened his mouth, clearly about to formulate a mission plan, but Kaz interrupted him.

"Don't worry," the dark-haired boy grinned, "I'll shoot a fireball at it! That'll stop it!"

"No, no!" Bree yelped as Chase smacked his forehead. "Don't do that!"

"No fire," Douglas said, dumbing it down for Kaz. "Fire bad."

"Wait," Oliver realized, "maybe I'll just freeze it!"

"Then the boats won't be able to get to the docks," Chase pointed out.

"I can always use my speed to contain it first," Bree suggested. "Then only a small patch will freeze."

"That's a good idea, Bree," Chase complimented in a rare moment of absent-mindedness.

Douglas nodded in agreement. "Then Chase can use his molecularkinesis to lift it or dissolve it… whichever's easier."

"Okay, yeah," Bree summarized, "I'll use my speed to contain it, Oliver will freeze it, Chase will get rid of it, and Kaz can fly in and get people off the boats.

"Let's fly down there!" Oliver exclaimed!

"I can't fly!" Chase retorted.

"Or run," Bree interjected. "I can run there." Chase just let out a frustrated noise, and Bree laughed. "I can speed you, Chase."

"I hate being the slowest member of the group," Chase grumbled, though he obviously accepted Bree's help.

"Well, at least you cured Skylar. One thing that Oliver couldn't!" Kaz teased.

"Dang burn, Kaz," Douglas half-punned, half-complimented.

Chase chuckled, but Oliver looked offended as they piled into the hyperlift. "Kaz, you take that back! I'm really mad at you!"

Kaz just laughed and ran out of the hyperlift, right over the ledge on the balcony. Bree grabbed Chase's arm and sped out the door as Oliver, still frustrated, followed Kaz off the edge of the balcony.

* * *

"Alright, let's get this started!" Oliver cried as he stumbled to the ground (rather humiliating, as he'd just watched Kaz make a flawless landing).

Bree's form stopped blurring for a second, just long enough to drop Chase, before she streaked off over the water and began to run in a circle, creating a vacuum to contain the oil.

"Activate cryoblast!" Oliver shouted, more for effect than actual need to, as he rose into the air over the oil patch. Holding out his hand, the frost worked its way down until it was just a giant frozen black block in the water.

 _"_ _Chase, use your molecularkinesis to get rid of it,"_ Douglas said over the comms.

"Got it," Chase replied, holding his hand out and closing his eyes as Oliver touched down again.

Once he caught his balance, he glared at Kaz. "I'm still mad at you for that comment, take it back!"

Kaz just shrugged.

 _"_ _Kaz, use your fire to disintegrate this… frozen chunk!"_ Douglas ordered.

Kaz frowned, but Chase yelled, "Kaz! Fire, now!" and he did as he was told.

They watched it crumble to dust. "Okay, it's dissolved," Chase stated—Captain Obvious, much?

"Let's go fly the people off the boats," Oliver grumbled. "I just wish you'd let it go, Kaz."

"Okay, Oliver," Kaz said, and Oliver looked genuinely surprised. "I'm sorry… that I am never going to let you forget this!"

"Kaz!" Oliver protested.

As the boys argued, Bree evidently decided to do their job and check the boats for people, because she skidded to a stop in front of the others with a confused look on her face. "There aren't any people in the boats. So… mission accomplished, good job, blah blah blah."

Kaz smirked. "Oliver, some things you just can't be good at. Like controlling your powers, unlike me!

"I can _so_ control my powers!" Oliver retorted, squirting Kaz with a blast of water from his finger.

Bree glanced around, surveying the area. "I don't see anyone rescued, but there was no one on any of the boats… so I think the question is: why are the boats empty?"

Oliver frowned. "Maybe someone kidnapped the people?"

 _"_ _Good… return back once you are done… mission par—"_ Douglas's voice cut in and out before dissolving completely into static.

"Douglas?" Chase tapped his comm, as though that motion would fix it. "Douglas?" He looked up, panicky. "We lost him!"

Bree snapped her fingers. "No, it's a setup. That's what this is!"

"I'll go back to Davenport Tower, see if Douglas is alright," Chase said. "You three, stay here. The culprits might come back to the scene of the crime."

"How are you going to get back?" Bree asked.

"I'll cash in a favor with a friend who lives in this area, borrow his car," Chase explained. "Shouldn't take me more than fifteen minutes."

* * *

Sixteen minutes later, the comms buzzed to life.

"Chase? Douglas?" Bree asked immediately.

Instead, a woman's voice flooded through the little devices. _"Hello, this is Oliver's mother. Mr. Terror, as I may be known more commonly as. I have Douglas Davenport as my prisoner, along with some small, doll-like boy I assume is Chase."_

"Oh, no," Oliver moaned. "Mom's gotten out of prison."

"I take it that's not good?" Bree snipped.

"Yeah, it's not!" Oliver snapped, opening his channel. "Mom, what do you want from us?"

Her laugh came through as a few sharp cracks of static. "Oh, nothing. Just want to see how long it takes for you to find me."

"We're coming, Douglas!" Oliver insisted.

 _"_ _No, don't! It's a tr—"_ The transmission cut off.

"Oh, no!" Kaz cried before turning to Oliver. "Hey, do you think she can remember my name?"

"Well, she has Chase _and_ Douglas. Great," Bree sighed. "And I really wish I knew what you're talking about, Kaz."

"Well, if she doesn't, I can finally use my new normo name… Matchead!" Kaz said excitedly.

Oliver ignored him. "Hey, Bree, have you ever experienced something like this?"

"Something like what?" Bree replied distractedly, obviously deep in thought and worried about her brother and creator.

"Where you went to rescue someone you cared about and it was a trick."

Bree shook herself out of her stupor. "Uh… yes. Multiple times. First there was Mr. Davenport, then there was Leo, then there was Chase… we all kept trying anyway."

Kaz nodded. "Well, that's exactly what we'll keep doing!"

* * *

Chase groaned and opened his eyes. "Guys," he forced out of his mouth, tongue feeling like sandpaper. When no one answered, he glanced around, blinking furiously. "Where am I? It's extremely dark in here…" He stumbled to his feet and reached out for the wall, walking forward a few steps. He abruptly walked into a low beam and fell to the ground.

"Ow."

* * *

"This is so obviously a trap," Oliver muttered as he paced on the dock.

"Oliver, we do not need a tarp!" Kaz insisted, remembering the past 'tarp' incident.

"Yeah, it's a trap," Bree murmured, sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor. "But we really don't have a choice… unless we want Chase and Douglas to die." She stood, a spark suddenly in her eyes. "Hey, bring that tarp just in case. I have an idea."

* * *

"Seriously, this place is creepy," Chase said to no one in particular. "Is anyone else in here?" He shouted.

"Mmph. _Mmph_."

"Douglas!" Chase realized. "Where are you?" When he stumbled around to no avail, he snapped, "This is why you should've given me night vision!"

The next muffled shout suspiciously sounded like the words _phone light_.

Chase patted his pockets. "No, my phone is gone."

After a few more muffled words shot into the gloom, and Chase began using his super hearing to hone in on the voice. Unfortunately, he walked right into another beam. "I'm gonna break my nose this way!"

* * *

"Do we know where my mom is?" Oliver asked.

"Aren't they at Davenport Tower?" Bree pointed out. "Mr. Terror sent the message through our comms, which are only accessible from Mission Command."

Oliver nodded. "Okay, so we think they're at Davenport Tower."

"Unless she moved them," Bree countered. "Then, theoretically, they could be anywhere."

Oliver nodded again. "That's right."

"Well, I can always run throughout the city and check," Bree suggested.

"Maybe we can use the tarp to save them!" Kaz insisted.

"Maybe, Kaz," Oliver sighed.

Bree groaned. "Cool it with the tarp, I have a plan for that!"

* * *

"I think my nose is broken," Chase murmured as he stumbled through the dark room. He suddenly collided with a warm body, though he managed to catch himself before he fell. "There you are, Douglas!"

As Douglas continued to yell through his gag, Chase managed to untie the ropes around him and ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Ow!" Douglas yelped.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"That smarts!" Douglas complained.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay," Douglas waved him off.

Chase glanced around in the darkness. "Do you know why we're here? Or where we are? My GPS is jammed."

Douglas shook his head. "No. And how are we supposed to fight our way out without weapons?"

"There's a reason you have the smartest man in the world at your side," Chase grinned.

* * *

 _"_ _Okay, I'm checking the city now,"_ Bree's voice came over the comms, slightly drowned out by the sound of air rushing through. The wind suddenly died down, a sign she'd stopped running. _"Guys, I think they're in a warehouse on the other side of town!"_

"You sure?"

 _"_ _I can hear someone, and the lights are on when the whole warehouse should be abandoned."_

"Alright!" Oliver grinned at his best friend. "Let's fly over."

 _"_ _Yeah, get over here."_

"Maybe the warehouse is a gas station!" Kaz speculated as he and Oliver rose into the air. "I'll use my fireballs… just kidding," he said hastily as Oliver glared at him. "Let's go!"

Pushing their limits, the boys found the coordinates Bree sent to them and hovered above. "Well, that's _a_ warehouse," Oliver said. "Is it the right one?"

 _"_ _Yeah, I see you,"_ Bree said, waving up at them. _"That's the one."_

"How are we going to get in?" Oliver asked as he tumbled to the ground.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Bree said, evidently taking her brother's position as strategist for the time being. "Kaz, break open the door, then you and Oliver distract Mr. Terror. Give me the tarp. I'll go get Chase and Douglas." She stopped for a beat and then followed with, "Also, yes, know it's not the best plan. There's a reason I'm not the genius. Anyway, go!"

"Here you go," Kaz handed Bree the tarp and promptly smashed a hole in the door with a blast of fire. "Come on, failure doctor!"

"Mom!" Oliver yelled as they barreled inside, coming face-to-face with the villain. "And don't call me that, Kaz!"

Behind them, they saw Bree shimmer out of the visible spectrum, taking the tarp with her. Kaz continued to play along. "Who is Kaz? I am Matchead!

"Fine, don't call me that, _Matchead_!" Oliver corrected, blasting ice at the side door, trapping Mr. Terror.

"Much better, Failure!" Kaz laughed.

"Enough with the failure!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase and Douglas managed to bust through the door, entering a very dimly lit room with a laptop on the single table.

Douglas immediately opened stand began to type, which Chase took as a sign that he was trying to find information.

"We've been kidnapped by Mr. Terror, the villain, in an attempt to capture her son," Douglas reported after a moment of typing. "Oliver."

"Why?"

Douglas turned. "She wants to kidnap Oliver and make him evil like her!"

There was a sudden loud crashing noise, accompanied by shouts. Chase lifted his hands and put up his force field, telling Douglas to "stay close."

"We need to warn them!" Douglas insisted.

"I'll send a message to Bree's chip," Chase assured him, closing his eyes and tapping his temple. The click he heard confirmed that the message had been sent.

"Mr. Terror, we've come to see you!" someone shouted from the other room.

"Hey, I found a mini flashlight in my socks," Douglas informed his son.

Chase just shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

* * *

Bree felt her chip buzz, and then a message popped up in her vision—from Chase. Reading it quickly, she smirked.

 _"_ _Yeah, we already know that. We're here right now."_

Sending the message, she continued to check all the doors in hopes of finding her brother.

"Don't kill me!" Kaz shouted at Mr. Terror as the villain advanced. "You'll be hearing from my lawyers… well, I can't afford lawyers with all my siblings. They're total money sponges!"

"Listen, Mom, I want you to give Chase and Douglas back," Oliver demanded.

 _That's great, Kaz and Oliver, keep distracting her!_ Bree thought.

Then Oliver dropped a bombshell. "For the price of wiping Skylar's memories!"

"Wait, what?" Bree gasped aloud, almost blowing her cover.

Oliver's lips moved but no sound came, as though he was whispering something to himself.

To cover for his friends, Kaz shouted, "Hey, Mr. Terror! How do you make your hair so nice? Trick question, you don't!" He promptly threw himself to the side to avoid a plasma blast from the villain's hands.

"Uh, anyway, I hope you consider my offer?" Oliver grasped at the straws.

 _Oliver, we are going to have words later!_ Bree thought furiously as she checked another door.

* * *

"They got the message, Douglas," Chase informed him as he read Bree's quick text. "But… why do you have a mini flashlight in your sock?"

Douglas shrugged. "Emergencies happen. I knew I would be kidnapped eventually."

"You _knew_?"

"I could've gotten kidnapped so I always keep them on me. I never knew when it would happen, I just thought it might happen soon," Douglas explained.

Abruptly, the door swung open and a glaring light flooded the room.

"Hi," Bree said, looking especially chipper as she popped back into visibility.

Chase sighed. "Okay… let's go."

* * *

"There they are!" Douglas shouted as Bree lead them back to where the boys were holding off Mr. Terror.

Quick as lightning, Bree sprang forward and used her speed to tie the tarp around Mr. Terror's head and bind her wrists. She stepped back to admire her handiwork. "See, I said the tarp would be useful!" Back to business immediately, she ordered, "Kaz, Oliver, use your powers to create a superpower-proof cage around her!"

"Hey, I found my mini gun I keep in my waistband," Douglas said randomly, pulling out the weapon.

Ignoring him, Kaz laughed. "Ha! I knew the tarp would be useful! Me and Bree are also better strategists than you, Oliver!"

Bree sighed. "Just use your powers to trap her." Then she grinned. "But you're right, Kaz, we rock!"

"I want to blast her," Douglas grumbled, finger twitching over the trigger of his blaster.

"Just use your powers!" Chase cried.

The other two boys stopped arguing, looking at him with confused eyes. "Well, all you had to do was ask," Kaz said.

"I'll speed here to wherever you guys keep your super prisoners," Bree said, gingerly touching the side of the "cage", wreathed in fire and ice. The powers seemed to negate each other, and it wasn't even hot.

"Ha, I did it better," Kaz boasted.

"Shut up," Oliver retorted.

"Failure!" Kaz countered.

"I'm no failure!"

Bree sighed and whispered into Chase's ear. Her brother nodded and walked out, just as Oliver punched Kaz. With his super strength.

"Hey!" Bree yelled, trying to get their attention. "Stop! Guys, do you have, like, a pipeline or something to store your criminals safely?"

"Oh, that's it!" Kaz yelled. "Time to break the ice!" He fired at Oliver, launching him across the room and smacking him into a wall.

Figuring they would wear themselves down soon enough, Douglas replied to Bree's question. "Yeah, Davenport Industries has a military base."

She sighed. "That's only bionic-proof." Pausing for a minute, she said, "You know what, their supervillain jail is near Mighty Med in Pennsylvania. I remember Skylar mentioning it, she said it was still functioning even though the hospital is gone. I'll be right back." She grabbed the cage with Mr. Terror inside and was off in an instant.

"Ow," Oliver groaned as he peeled himself from the ground. "What was that?"

Kaz just whistled innocently.

"Where'd Chase go?" Oliver inquired, looking around.

 _"_ _Oh, I sent him home,"_ Bree said over the comms. _"He does_ not _handle kidnappings well. He was muttering stuff about flashlights and emergency socks."_

"I know, he was being a baby," Douglas said. "It was emergency flashlights in my socks and a gun in my waistband."

"Seriously, how did I end up on the floor?" Oliver demanded.

"Don't worry, Failure! I'm coming to help you! I know you can't figure things out anymore," Kaz smirked.

Oliver glared. "Kaz, if you don't stop, I'm going to punch you to Jupiter."

"You're a cow!" Kaz declared. "You know why? You're UDDERLY stupid. Ha!" he laughed at is own bad pun.

"Well, you're a monster. And extreme one," Oliver retorted. Then he grinned wickedly. "Extremely stupid."

 _"_ _Hey, boys, no violence,"_ Bree said. She paused. _"Take it out on Roman and Riker, because they just broke into our house and took your video games."_

"Yes, break it up," Douglas said.

"Yeah, Kaz, break it up!" Oliver called.

Kaz shrugged. "Okay. Just like you broke up on your chances with Skylar."

Ignoring him, Oliver asked, "Now Roman and Riker? Will it ever end?"

 _"_ _Oh,"_ Bree said. _"I'm looking at the security feed… they took Chase, too. Two kidnappings in one day, what are the odds?"_

"Great," Douglas groaned. "Now he needs my emergency flashlights and mini gun."

* * *

This time, when Chase woke up, he understood the situation immediately. "Again?" he groaned. "At least I can see this time." He tried to stand, only to get pulled back by cuffs latching him to the chair. He tried to activate his laser bo to break the chains, but it didn't work. "Must be a bionic cancelers." Glancing around, he spotted discarded object of Roman and Riker's scattered around the room. "They must have one…" He spotted what he was looking for by his foot, and he stretched out far enough to snag it under his toe. He managed to to flip it into his hand, and he began to pick the locks.

He grinned. "At least their hair is so long, they have bobby pins."

* * *

"Kaz, don't say one more thing about Chase getting Skylar's powers back!" Oliver insisted.

"Fine," Kaz said easily. "Remember when you didn't get Skylar's powers back?"

Bree laughed as she sped up. "He got you there, Oliver."

"That's just as bad!" Oliver protested. "And I did get them back, just when they were contaminated by evil. So there!"

"Well, you need to be more explicit!" Kaz declared. "And Skylar would beg to differ!"

"Yeah, Oliver, I don't think that really counts," Bree added. "Plus, I recall Kaz telling me that _both_ of you got them back."

"Yeah!" Kaz called. "Are you not giving your best friend any credit?"

Oliver glared. "Bree, whose side are you on?"

"No one's," she replied cheerfully, winking at him. "I'm just stating the facts."

Unfortunately, her positive demeanor seemed to only tick him off. "You know what? I'm setting out on my own!"

"Oh, boy," Bree's grin dropped from her face.

"No one likes me! No one respects me!" Oliver yelled.

"Seriously, boys, can't we take this anger and dedication out on Roman and Riker?" Bree tried helplessly before Oliver stormed out. "They stole your video games!" she called after him, trying to get him to come back. "I'll go get him." She sped out.

* * *

"I located Chase," Douglas told Kaz. "He's in the subway tunnel on 6th street. Could you go get him?"

Kaz was still staring wide-eyed at where Oliver had been standing moments before, but he nodded. He streaked through the air and found Chase running out of the subway station, shaking off shackles.

"I escaped by myself that time," the teenage genius said proudly.

* * *

Oliver jumped down the tunnel that lead to Mighty Max, quickly finding where Bree had stashed his mother. Shattering the ice with a flick of his finger, he allowed Mr. Terror a moment to regain her bearings. She was, unfortunately, still surrounded by fire, but Oliver could figure that out later.

Her lips moved, but he couldn't hear her. A side effect of the second half of her cage, probably. Her expression said, _What are you doing?_

He shrugged slightly at her. "Mr. Terror… Mom… I'm ready to join you."

"Whoa, Oliver, a little overboard, don't you think?" Bree asked, skidding to a stop behind him. "Also yes, I followed you here. Not like a stalker, but like I was concerned about you."

"No, Bree," Oliver growled. "Evil is my only option."

"Uh, I don't think that's true."

"Listen, Bree, no one cares about me," Oliver insisted.

Kaz suddenly dropped out of the tunnel, bringing Chase with him. "Whoa, Oliver. You've taken it too far. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Oliver, don't turn evil," Chase pleaded.

"I mean, you could always try to take our Roman and Riker for stealing your video games, because that's a good way to take out your anger," Bree suggested again.

Oliver sighed, rubbing his temples. "Guys, I just want to time travel. Go back and change everything. Then I can rejoin you. Make things better."

Bree shook her head. "No, don't do that, Oliver!"

Oliver frowned. "Why not?"

"Playing with time never ends well, we've all seen the movies," Bree reasoned. "You might also create a parallel universe, and/or erase yourself from history. So yes, I think we'd all prefer it id you didn't die."

Oliver paused. "Answer me this: do you care about me? All of you."

"Oliver, of course I do," Kaz replied immediately.

Bree nodded. "I guess that translates into yes, we care."

"Oliver, don't do it," Chase said. "I get how you're feeling, but don't do it."

"Then don't rub it in," Oliver said quietly. "Big deal. I didn't get Skylar's powers back. It's kinda your fault, but…"

"Wait, how is it my fault?" Chase asked.

"Can you apologize for accomplishing my lifelong dream?"

"Oliver…" Kaz trailed off. "I'm sorry. It's just… I finally had something to say to you. Do you have any idea how much you made fun of me? It was unbearable but I knew it made you feel good about yourself, so I put up with it. I just… couldn't handle it anymore, and had to retaliate."

Chase nodded in agreement. "Oliver, I'm extremely sorry. I just wanted to help you."

"Chase, I forgive you," Oliver said. "We're friends." He turned to Kaz. "And Kaz, I'm sorry, too. I didn't realize, I guess…"

"So, will you fix the cage and come home with us?" Bree asked.

Oliver nodded. "Sorry, Mom." He replaced the frost wreathing with the fire, and Mr. Terror was trapped once more. "It's secure. Can we go back to Centium?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, I've been kidnapped two too many times today."

"Yes, let's go before Chase gets kidnapped again," Bree said, shooting a teasing look at her brother.

"Roman and Riker are still loose, right?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah, but I managed to set them back a while," Chase grinned mischievously.

Oliver smiled. "Good. Now, let's go home."

* * *

 **In case you're wondering why Chase gets captured so much, Susz kept leaving for a few minutes, so we had to make excuses as to why Chase wasn't saying anything XD**

 **But hey, I think this was a success! One last time, credits for the story as a whole go to me, Susz, TheUnknownBlock, MartyMcBean, and TheatreChristianManiac! Go check out these amazing authors and people in general!**

 **And *insert shameless promotion here* go check out the Elite Force wiki! It's great!**

 **We're going to continue this story, so this should be updated in a week or so. Then we have our next chat party after that. I'll keep ya'll posted!**

 **~Emerald**


	2. The Rolepire Strikes Back

**Emerald: Hey, everyone! So my friends from the roleplay a while ago decided to do another one! I, unfortunately, wasn't there for it, but UnknownBlock was awesome enough to document it and then type up the story and have me post it as Chapter 2 - so yeah, this is a collab now! Anyway, I'll let Unknown take over here.**

* * *

 **Unknown: Wassup! It's TheUnknownBlock here! Remember This… (blah blah blah) Oil Spill Chapter Two: The Rolepire Strikes Back!**

* * *

"Chase, I'm so glad we're friends again." Oliver said.

Chase replies, "Yeah, it's awesome."

"Well what am I? Chopped liver?" Kaz blurted out.

Oliver, noticing his friend's upsettedness, replies to Kaz's comment. "Sorry Kaz. It's just Chase and I have been getting along so well these days."

"Yeah… you and Chase." Kaz mumbled.

"Kaz, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Bree tries to explain.

"Yeah yeah yeah…"

"Chase and I are friends!" Oliver says. "Well, we weren't after Chase committed the unthinkable. Do _not_ say it."

"Well so what if I restored Skylar's powers?! At least she has them back!" Chase defends himself.

"Chase, as friends, I thought we weren't going to bring up the incident." Oliver says. "But hey, I'm over that."

"Sorry dude. But to be fair, you brought it up." Chase apologises.

Oliver decided to change the subject to something meaningful. "I wonder where Roman and Riker are."

"Let's just hope they don't come back, Oliver. We don't need anymore trouble." Chase responds.

" _So much for changing the conversation topic!"_ Oliver thought to himself. Then he noticed Skylar had come into the room. "Skylar! You're back!" He hugs her after he says it.

"Hey guys!" Skylar says.

"Hey." The other three members of the team say in unison.

"Listen. Roman and Riker stole our video games. Let's find them! Bree, superspeed around the city." Oliver announced.

"Yeah!" Kaz was the first to chime in. "They must be destroyed!"

"Talk about deja vu." Oliver remarked.

"Guys, shouldn't we have a plan first?" Chase said in his obnoxious 'I know what to do in you don't, haha, I'm better' voice.

"You've said that before too." Oliver said, more to himself than anyone else.

Kaz chimed in, "A plan?! They _stole_ our video games!"

"Are we repeating our history? We had a great one going. But, to be fair, we had a plan last time."

"But what would they used them for besides playing." He "asked", assuming everyone knew it was a retorical question.

"I dunno. Hacking." Oliver shrugged.

"Destroying them! They will destroy them!"

"To be fair though, they can't do anything evil with the games." Chase said.

"Hmm… well that's a good point." Oliver responded.

"Wait! What if they sell the games?! We have to get them back!" Chase yelled.

"Yeah! We must!" Oliver yelled.

Kaz brought their conversation to a halt, "Wait! Guys, stop!"

"What Kaz?"

"I'm thirsty." Kaz whined.

"Oh my gosh! What the heck, Kaz? Thsts irrelevant! Bree, Chase, ever known anyone like Kaz?"

"You have no idea…" Bree said under her breath.

"Oh no!" Chase yelled sarcastically. "Kaz is thirsty! This is such a crisis!"

Kaz nodded seriously before Chase's tone sunk in. "I detect a hint of sar… sark…? Ugh! I don't know the word!"

"Sarcasm?" Oliver responded.

"Sarcasm, Kaz! It's sarcasm!" Chase burst.

"No," Kaz says, "the word that means you don't mean what you mean. Ugh! The word that means you don't mean what you…? The word that means you don't mean what you say!"

Douglas, having walked in seconds prior, yells. "That is sarcasm!"

"That's it! Sarcasm!" Oliver yells.

"Yeah, that." Kaz agrees.

"Oh my gosh! Kaz, stop wasting our time!"

"Let's go to their subway station. Oh, and Skylar, how was Caldera?"

"Yeah." Skylar agrees. "And to answer your question, it was terrific."

"Maybe we should split into teams." Chase suggests.

"Okay." Oliver agrees. "I'll go with Kaz and Skylar."

"Caldera? What's that?" Bree asks.

"It's Skylar's home world." Kaz answers.

"Sounds like one of Adam's incredible edibles." Bree comments.

Oliver continues, "Chase can have Douglas and Bree."

"Incredible edibles? Sounds awesome!" Kaz remarks.

"Oh Kaz." Skylar rolls her eyes.

"Yep. The entire list took an hour and a half to download." Bree says. "And half the things on there weren't even food!"

"Oh Bree…" Kaz says. "Everything is food when you eat it right."

"C'mon Skylar, Kaz, let's go!" Oliver summons, even waving his arm over his head as to signal to come over.

"Coming!" Kaz said in a singsong voice.

"Okay!" Skylar says.

"Bye!" Oliver waves.

"Later guys!" Bree says.

The team leaves the building. Oliver, Skylar, and Kaz head one way while Chase and Bree head another.

"Oh, and Kaz. You said you were thirsty, here's some water."

"I don't want your finger juice!" Kaz yells back.

"Finger juice? This is water, Kaz!"

"Where did you get it? The sewer?"

"Exactly. Finger juice." Kaz states.

"No, Skylar. I got it from the sink. Well, after I wash my hands. Ohhh! I got it after I washed my hands? So it is finger juice?"

"My gosh! I was joking before! I don't want any of your water!" Kaz says before using his heat powers to cause the water to evaporate.

Out of nowhere, Skylar transforms into Douglas.

Oliver jumps back. "Douglas? That was you in a cyber cloak?!"

"Haha… yeah. Oh you didn't know that?" Kaz chuckles.

Oliver shakes off his initial shock. "So… What's up Douglas? Kept any charts on Roman and Riker? Like, their whereabouts?"

"We are _not_ going to a roundabout! Those things make me nervous!"

Douglas explains why he is here. "Skylar got the Calderanian flu so she sent me in her place. And yes, I know where they are: 7th Street subway station."

"Oh, and Kaz, a whereabout is not a roundabout! It's a way of asking where something is!"

"And roundabouts are used to get there!" Kaz yelled.

"No." Douglas said plainly, shaking his head.

"Oh, okay. I believe Douglas." Kaz said smiling.

"Alright, let's go! We can fly holding Douglas!" Oliver announced.

"You can, Mr Super Strength." Kaz said.

"I'll hold him, I know." Oliver says before grabbing Douglas and taking to the skies. "Is this fun?"

"No, I am getting sick." Douglas gagged.

"Sorry!" Oliver said before taking him lower. "Better?"

"Yes." Douglas sighed in relief.

"Good." Oliver says.

"You get used to it." Kaz says before starting to gag. "Or… maybe not!"

Kaz flies diagonally towards the ground.

About a minute passed before Kaz returned. "I'm back. And… a fed a few opossums."

"I hear voices! It sounds like Chase and Bree!" Oliver yells before setting Douglas down on a building and flying toward them. He talked to them for a few seconds before they tie him up and take him away.

Douglas looks off the building, "What happened to them?"

Oliver finds himself in a dark wet room. He yells into the darkness. Memories comes back to him and he realises that they weren't Bree and Chase.

"I hope Douglas and Kaz come soon."

"Oliver!" Kaz yells, trying to get him to come."

"I think he's with Roman and Riker." Douglas said through gritted teeth.

"Wait! I have a theory. What if… he's with Roman and Riker?"

"No duh!" Douglas yells sarcastically.

"How _do_ I do it?" Kaz boasts.

Oliver, still alone in the room, talks to himself. "Douglas and Kaz don't know that Chase and Bree were Roman and Riker all along!"

Kaz flies through the air and sees a building. Somehow, he just feels like Oliver is inside. He goes down to it.

"Kaz! Bree! Douglas! Chase!" Oliver yells.

"I'm here Oliver!" Kaz yells as he runs into the room. That's when Chase walks in through the opposite side.

"What have you done to Chase?" Oliver whisper yells at "Chase", afraid that if he reveals that it isn't truly who he seems to be, he may get hurt, or worse.

"Wow! You ditched mer and the mission to hand out with Chase?" Kaz yelled. "That's it! I'm out, Oliver!"

Kaz turns and storms out of the building and into the streets.

"That isn't Chase! This is Roman! No! Douglas, save me!"

"I can't believe him." Kaz mumbles to himself. "I'm done with him."

No more than a minute later, Douglas burst into the room Oliver is in, blasting Roman with duel laser sphere guns.

"Thanks Douglas!" Oliver says as he is freed. "Bree and Chase are missing!"

"We can find them tomorrow. Find Kaz."

"No. I heard Kaz say some rude things." Bree charges at them out of nowhere but Oliver freezes them in ice. "I got you, Riker!"

Kaz storms into a news studio and takes over the broadcast. "Super humans are real! Not just Bionic ones! I'm a super hero. I know a super villain." He holds up a picture of Oliver and burns it. "Get him!" He blasts the camera with a fireball, causing the TVs of the viewers to go static.

"Tell us where they are!" Oliver demands as he wakes up Roman.

"Wha-... Uh… What?" Roman says groggily.

"Where are Bree and Chase?" Oliver demands once more.

"Like I'll tel-" he starts before his shoulders start to get slowly crushed and frozen by Oliver's hands. "Okay! Theyre in a garage! I don't know the details! We don't remember this kind of stuff!"

"Bree and Chase are hidden in a garage!" Oliver reports to Douglas.

"Good. Now we know that. But find Kaz!"

Oliver storms off. "Find Kaz yourself!"

"I can't by myself!" Douglas yells to Oliver. But Oliver was already gone.

Oliver rushes into a garage and opens it up. "Bree, Chase, I'm here!"

He sees them and runs toward them.

Kaz lands just outside the garage, standing straight, just glaring.

Oliver frees Bree and Chase, and they rejoice. Then they see Kaz. Oliver speaks up, "Ehyd you follow me here, Kaz? I thought you were mad at me!"

Kaz ignites a fireball and shoots it at Oliver. Oliver shoots a hydro-sphere at the fireball, ending both projectiles. Oliver charges up a huge water cyclone and has it attack Kaz. Kaz shoots a beam of fire from each hand at the cyclone, turning it to steam. Kaz shoots more fireballs at Oliver, and Oliver shoots cryo-spheres and hydro-spheres at Kaz. Chase and Bree join the fight, making Kaz have much more trouble with his side of the battle. The cracks between Kaz's skin dimly glow a deep red. Sparks and embers shoot everywhere, setting everything aflame. Kaz leaps back, using flight to enhance his jump both usefully and esthetically.

"Wheres Douglas when you need him?" Oliver asks to himself.

Kaz shoots two fireballs at Chase. Chase avoided one, but the second hit him in the head, knocking him out cold and leaving a large scorch mark on his temple.

Oliver shoots a cryoblast beam at Kaz, the intensity amplified by rage, slightly besting out the fire beam Kaz used to try and counter it; Kaz was frozen solid. Bree super sped a rope around the frozen Kaz, trapping him even more.

"Chase has been injured!" Bree and Oliver both say urgently, and in unison. They run over to him. Kaz burst into flame momentarily, freeing himself. Bree and Oliver do nothing, as they are distracted by Chase. And so Kaz flew off.

"We need to take him to the hospital!" Oliver yells. And they do. Chase is put to bed there.

Kaz walks through the streets, looking for something very specific. Bree, Oliver, and Douglas see him and grab him.

"Let me go!" Kaz yells in a demonic voice.

"Kaz, please come back!" Oliver begs.

"No!" Kaz yells, the demonic voice slowly fading.

"Douglas, this isn't Kaz! His voice!" Bree says.

"I _am_ Kaz!" Kazx yelled. "This is my choice! Not your's. And I'm leaving. I'm showing you mercy. Leave now before I change my mind."

* * *

 **Unknown: Dun dun duuuuun! If you were in the roleplay, you knew Kaz turned evil. If not, then I hope that was surprising! I also hope you liked how I portrayed Kaz, if not, well… you didn't… (shrugs).**

* * *

 **Credits:**

 **Writer: TheUnknownBlock (UnknownBlock)**

 **Publisher: EmeraldTulip**

 **Oliver: Marty McBean (Chase McFly)**

 **Kaz: TheUnknownBlock (UnknownBlock)**

 **Skylar: TheatreChristianManiac (Duggie Davenport) / Marty McBean (Chase McFly)**

 **Chase: Stardust16 /Marty McBean (Chase McFly)**

 **Bree: Stardust16 / Marty McBean (Chase McFly)**

 **[Enter: Trailer That Doesn't Exist]**

* * *

 **Emerald: Some of us might do another part to this sometime. Not sure, but we'll keep you posted!**

 **Anyway, we'd love to see reviews! I'll be sure to send them to Unknown and the other participants.**

 **~Emerald**


	3. Return of the Roleplay

**Hi everyone, Emerald here! It's been way too long, but my friend Oliver McFly took over for me and managed to get this chapter done in good time! I suppose… well, take it away, McFly!**

* * *

OM: Hey guys, this is my chapter now! My apologies to Susz, for I had to replace many of her lines to make it seem like Chase had some brain damage. It's still an RP, though. Susz's lines are given to Skylar as well.

* * *

"Bree, it's all my fault Kaz is evil!" Oliver complained, as he, Bree, and Skylar—who was recovering from the Calderanian Flu—sat down in their living room

"No it's not, Oliver." Bree assured him. "He wasn't himself."

"But Bree, when you claimed he wasn't himself, he assured us he was himself." Oliver protested.

"That still doesn't mean it's your fault!" Bree argued.

Oliver began to think about whose fault it really was. One he'd decided, he yelled, "Bree, we should go get the Annilhilator! It's his fault!"

"I agree. Who do we have left of the Elite Force?" asked Bree, clearly shaken by all the events of the past two weeks.

"Just you, me, and Skylar—but she's sick!" said Oliver. Douglas, who was still in charge of the team, stormed into the room, angrily screaming at Oliver, "And me! What am I, chopped liver?"

"Sorry, Douglas!" Oliver quickly interjected. "Douglas, don't be as evil as Kaz! I won't neglect you!"

"Uh, ok." said Douglas, very confused as to what Oliver meant. "Has anyone seen my gun?"

"Nope." said Oliver.

"Probably in your belt again." said Skylar.

"Um... check your shoe, Douglas." said Bree.

"Ha ha, very funny. I seemed to have misplaced it." Douglas sarcastically said.

"I know, Chase has it!" said Oliver.

"Good idea, Oliver." said Bree. "I will go check on him soon. How is the healing process, Douglas?"

"We're doing the best we can. If anything, Chase will suffer from hallucinations, sleepwalk, and get people mixed up with others." said Douglas.

"Wow, that's wonderful, Douglas!" said Bree, her tone a mix of sarcasm and anger. "Let's all go check on Chase."

"Ok." the others agreed. They arrived in the room.

"Sabrina?" asked Chase, looking at Bree.

"No, I'm Bree." said Bree, noticing the huge bandage on Chase's temples.

"Don't be silly, of course you're Sabrina." Chase laughed.

"Wait, you brought him back already?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah." said Douglas. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

Suddenly, Oliver noticed something strange about Douglas' belt. "Douglas, why's there a coffee bag in your belt?" asked Oliver.

"I need caffeine and coffee." Douglas responded.

"That's disgusting." said Chase.

"At least that part of him isn't cracked." Bree muttered.

"I will check my waistband for my extra gun." Douglas proclaimed.

"No need, Douglas." said Chase. "I have a gun here." Douglas took it.

Suddenly, Oliver, who was still trying to link the Annihilator stealing Skylar's powers to Kaz becoming evil, exclaimed, "If Skylar hadn't lost her powers, Chase wouldn't have returned them!"

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure Douglas's belt works in a similar mystical way as Gus's backpack." Skylar joked, watching Douglas enlarge his gun and then take out the coffee bag.

"It does!" said Douglas, somewhat surprised Skylar had seen something this mystical before.

"And I wouldn't have gotten mad at Chase and…" Oliver began to continue, only to suddenly change the subject. "I have to agree with you, Skylar." he finished.

"What did I do this time, Kaz?" asked Chase.

"It's just that…if I hadn't made up with you, Kaz would be good." Oliver responded. "And I'm Oliver!"

"Oh, boy. No fighting, this is the last thing we need to do right now!" Bree exclaimed.

"Great. So another thing that gets blamed on me and another person who claims they're not who they really are. Aaah, it's the Incapacitator!" shouted Chase, beginning to fight thin air.

"He does know that he's hallucinating, right?" asked Skylar.

"Tell him, and all will be okay." Douglas answered. "Did you guys know I play rap in battle?"

"C'mon, I was neglecting Kaz, guys. We need to find him." said Oliver, ignoring Douglas.

"To answer your question, Douglas, no." said Bree. "And, to you, Oliver, don't worry, I got this. Yeah, we sure do need to find Kaz!"

"I bring rap albums in a specific pouch." said Douglas.

"Donald, you... rap?" asked Chase. "I'm a bit confused, since Krane is right behind you."

"I am Douglas, not Donald!" yelled Douglas. "I put a tracker on Kaz. I rap. And you're hallucinating!"

"So, Douglas, where is Matchhead?" asked Oliver, hoping to get to the point.

"According to my tracker, he is in Mission Creek. I use my own renditions to actual rap songs." said Douglas, still jointly talking with Bree and Oliver.

"Oh, so like covers?" asked Skylar.

"Admittedly, Douglas, this is not the weirdest thing you've done. So... yeah, I'm gonna go with it." said Bree.

"Ok, we'll find Matchhead." said Oliver, answering Douglas.

"That's not good." said Bree.

"Wait, why is he right here in this room?" asked Chase, again hallucinating.

"He's not, you've gone mad." said Oliver. "He's in your hometown."

"I guess that's worse, ok." said Chase.

"It is not covers just my own version of raps and my raps I wrote. Oh, and he is burning the house and school." Douglas said to both Oliver and Skylar.

"Wait... the house as in OUR house?" Bree asked, full of concern.

"No! Kira, Tasha, Leo…we need to save them!" yelled Oliver.

"Yes." said Douglas.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaz was leaning against the Davenport House in Mission Creek, looking at a picture. It was of him and Oliver on their first day of high school. Tears welled up in Kaz's eyes. Then, they evaporated as Kaz crumbled the picture up and burned it.

Kaz then looked towards the house's door before blasting fire at it, and burned a huge hole in it.

* * *

Back in Centium, the team was getting ready to find Kaz.

"He is on the way to our home." said Douglas.

"I think Leo's at the Academy, but Tasha and Kira are definitely at the house!" Bree agreed.

"Bree, hurry!" yelled Oliver.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go…catch that ginormous Marcus that is eating Oliver's head!" said Chase. Everyone ignored him.

"I'll fly Skylar there." said Oliver.

"I'm much better." said Skylar.

"Alright, I'll speed Chase!" said Bree. "That's good, Skylar."

Douglas played rap all the way to Mission Creek. Oliver was carrying him too.

"This is my own rap I made." Douglas commented as they rode through the skies.

"No, no, go faster, guys! We have to hurry!" said Bree. Oliver took time to make his own rap., which went, "We don't care. Faster. Smarter."

"That's all wrong!" said Douglas, playing his rap louder.

"Like I have ANY control over this, Sabrina." said Chase, eyeing Bree.

"I am Bree!" yelled Bree.

"No, you're Kaz! You must die!" yelled Chase. Their argument was interrupted by Douglas playing a song about Mighty Med Hospital. When he was done, Douglas commented, "I will loop it!" Oliver then joined in, for a rap battle.

"Guys! House. Burning. Little sister and mother inside." Bree reminded the others. "I mean, FOCUS on that!"

"Right!" agreed Oliver.

"Again, like I said. NO control." said Chase.

"We will focus! And find Matchhead!" Oliver exclaimed.

Finally, the team came to a stop in front of the house. "Okay, we're here." said Bree.

Oliver banged on the door. "Mrs. Davenport? Are you in there?" he asked.

At that very moment, Kaz was holding Tasha in a chokehold, putting Fire close to her face.

"YES SHE'S IN THERE!" Bree pointed out.

"Tasha, you okay?" Douglas asked. He heard no answer, so he ran in, leaving the door wide open, so the others could see Tasha and Kaz.

"She has FIRE TO HER FACE!" yelled Bree. "Does it LOOK like she's okay?"

"Don't move!" demanded Kaz.

"I have a water blaster." Douglas laughed maniacally.

"Ok, Adam and I will put out the fire. Donald and Chase, find Leo." said Chase.

"But you're Chase, and that's Oliver!" Bree insisted.

"I know that, I'm not dumb!" said Chase. Douglas blasted Kaz, and Oliver used ice to blast all around Kaz.

"What do I do, stand here?" asked Bree.

"Be invisible, Bree." said Oliver.

"Or forget what I said all together." said Chase. Douglas blasts Chase in the temple and knocks him out.

"Why did you do that?" asked Oliver.

"Because I want him to get back to normal." said Douglas.

"Since you guys are crazy, how 'bout I go help Tasha?" asked Bree.

"Sure, Bree." said Oliver.

"I'll speed her and Kira to the hydroloop and send them to Leo and Adam." said Bree. "And Chase is coming too, I suppose…wake up, Chase!"

"Duh, of course, you're my fam of rainbows…" said Chase.

"It's just me and Skylar now." said Oliver.

"Alright, Chase, let's go!" said Bree.

"What am I chopped liver!" yelled Douglas.

"Sorry, Douglas. Do not turn evil!" Oliver piped up. Chase licked Douglas' shoulder.

"Chopped liver taste bad!" exclaimed Chase, following Bree.

Without them noticing, Kaz got up slowly and then flew off.

"Douglas can go to the lab and try to find a way to fix Kaz!" said Bree, jogging back in.

"Dang it." groaned Douglas, as he noticed Kaz gone.

"Kaz escaped!" yelled Skylar.

"Anyway, let's go!" said Bree.

"No Matchhead. World safe. Go home." said Chase.

"We need to find Matchhead!" yelled Oliver.

"Oliver, PLEASE call him Kaz!" Skylar protested.

"Why, Skylar?" asked Oliver.

"Because that's his name..." said Bree in a "duh" manner.

"Because Matchead is getting on my nerves." Skylar admitted.

"A nickname doesn't mean he's different. I like it. It sounds cooler…I mean, hotter." Oliver joked.

"Leo make horrible joke. Chase no like." said Chase, attempting to grab Skylar's nerves.

"That is it, I'm leaving to cure Chase of his insanity!" said Douglas, taking Chase away.

"Matches his villain persona." said Oliver.

"Straight up, Matchhead is stupid. Anyway, I'm going to follow Douglas and Chase to the Academy and make sure KAZ didn't send any villains there." said Bree.

"So will I!" said Oliver. "And I'm still calling him MatchHead."

"I will stay here and look for a cure." said Skylar.

"Alright, Skylar will stay and look for a cure, Oliver can search for Kaz, and I'll go to the Academy." said Bree.

"That's fine." said Oliver. "Means I can apologize to him alone. Let's search now. To the town center. Come with me Skylar."

"Look at this formula." Skylar said, holding up a paper she'd picked up after Bree had left. "Chase made this."

"Yeah he did. Is something wrong with it?" asked Oliver, who had seen Chase make it.

"Chase knows nothing about superheroes!" Skylar pointed out.

"Yeah, right,why doesn't he just…I'm getting a message on the comms. Yes, Bree?" asked Oliver.

"Chase has never even speed-read a few comics." Bree snorted.

"I know more than him!" Oliver cried with pleasure.

"Yeah, the two of us know everything about superheroes, Bree, being them." said Skylar.

"Look, Sky, I see a crumbled photo of me, with a bit of Kaz in it!" Oliver showed Skylar on the ground.

"Kaz destroyed this? He must really hate Chase." said Skylar.

 _"Well, my family does know some about superheroes. Mr. Davenport knows about them because of his unitards. And do does Douglas."_ Bree protested over the comms.

"I hate unitards." said Skylar.

"Same." said Oliver.

 _"I'm at the Academy now, going dark for a bit. I'll be back ASAP."_ Bree informed them.

"Too tight." said Skylar continued.

* * *

"Hello. Welcome home. " said Kaz, as Bree walked into the academy. He smiled evilly, burned his surroundings, and attacked Bree.

* * *

"I realized why Kaz hates Chase! Because after we made up, he started hating on me." said Oliver as they walked into the Davenport's lab.

"Yeah no kidding." said Skylar. "He just felt neglected."

"I guess I was kinda mean to Kaz." Oliver admitted.

"Kinda? You really hurt his feelings." said Skylar.

"But I hadn't ditched him to hang out with Chase. Roman had fooled me by shape-shifting into Chase. I will contact Bree on the comms." said Oliver. Oliver tried to contact Bree, but got nothing.

"It's Roman's fault, then?" asked Skylar.

"Yes!" agreed Oliver. "Bree has been kidnapped!"

"Holy Azimeth!" said Skylar. "Let's go to the academy and investigate!"

"If Roman hadn't pretended to be Chase, Kaz wouldn't have started hating on Chase, and then Kaz wouldn't have started hating on Chase in the first place, which caused him to go evil!" said Oliver as they rushed into he academy.

"Come in, guys!" Douglas yelled. "It's awful!" He was holding Chase, who woke up with confusion.

"Guys, what happened?" asked Chase. "Last thing I recall, Oliver found Bree and I hidden in a garage, and Kaz aimed a fireball towards my temples…"

"Your brain was damaged, resulting in some sort of bionic chip malfunction that made it do its opposing behavior.." Douglas began. "And now Bree, Adam, Leo, Tasha, and Donald are gone!"

"You can't be serious!" yelled Oliver. Skylar noticed something peculiar on the floor. "Look, Oliver. A trail of fire." she pointed out to him.

"Did a DeLorean make it, or was it Kaz?" Oliver asked, even though he knew BTTF wasn't real.

"Wait, I am getting something from my comms!" Douglas yelled. "Hello Mission Command, come in this is Academy."

"What is it?!" asked Chase.

"Hello? Matchhead speaking." came the voice from the other end. "I can see you! And I have a speedy request—if you know what I mean!"

"He's here at the academy with our captives!" yelled Skylar. "And I hear someone screaming!"

"Sounds like my niece. Hello Matchhead." said Douglas.

Oliver turned and saw his enemy on the Command Table. "Matchhead!" he angrily growled.

"We found you!" Chase proclaimed, for he kind of sensed that Kaz's evilness had increased since he'd been "out".

Oliver grabbed a bucket of water, and yelled to Matchhead, "Water beats fire!"

"Not if the water evaporates, ex-bud." Matchhead smirked.

"Don't we need him alive and awake. We still need to find my family!" protested Douglas.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Chase muttered.

"Matchhead, please!" yelled Oliver. But Matchhead showed no mercy. He ignited a fireball. Oliver ignited a cryoblast, and shot at Matchhead, who avoided the blast.

"You take me out and you'll never find Bree!"Matchhead laughed.

"I am on my way!" yelled Douglas.

"It's a tarp, Douglas!" Oliver yelled, noticing a human-shaped figure under a strange blanket. "A tarp!"

"To the secret hydroloop entrance I have. A trap!" Yelled Douglas, grabbing Skylar and Oliver.

"No, a tarp!" Oliver insisted.

"A trap!" Douglas repeated.

"He has Bree under a tarp!" Oliver stated.

"Haha! You think I'm stupid, don't you?" Matchhead growled.

"Yeah, like Adam-stupid!" Chase yelled.

"Silence!" Matchhead demanded in a demonic voice.

"He does. I am almost there." Douglas assured the now-frightened Oliver.

"That's Bree under the tarp, I know!" Oliver tried to say as confidentally as he could.

"Here I am." said Douglas, arriving in the room to remove the tarp from the human shape.

"Under a tarp? Really? How dumb do you think I am?" asked Matchhead, sounding even more demonic than ever.

"Dumb as Chase when he got scorched by you on his temples!" Oliver exclaimed. "And if it's not Bree, then whose body is that?"

Douglas did not want Kaz to respond, so he blasted him with a superhero deenhancing dart.

"I... Didn't see that coming." was all Matchhead said.

"Skylar, remember Hapax?" Oliver asked Skylar, as she came into the room to join them.

"Your powers are deactivated." said Douglas. But clever Matchhead took his dart out and threw it at Douglas' chest.

"Oh yes, Hapax." Skylar agreed.

"Tell us where my kids are." demanded Douglas, noticing Chase had vanished as well. "That dart doesn't affect me." said Douglas rather confidently.

"We need Hapax!" Skylar and Oliver repeated, although they were mystified by the situation.

"Oh, I don't have Chase. But I'd rather be dead before I tell you where Bree is!" said Matchhead demonically. He unveiled the tarp, revealing a Bree-shaped bomb.

Oliver and Skylar ran off, only to come back for Douglas as he was telling Matchhead that the dart had Hapax's cells in it. The three of them sped to Philadelphia, where Horace's house awaited them.

"But that dart can get rid of his powers!" Douglas claimed on the way to see Horace.

"Horace!" yelled Skylar.

"We need the transporter, Horace!" said Oliver, banging on the door. Horace opend.

"Hello. What is the bridge rush." said Horace. "I mean big."

"Kaz has gone evil!" Oliver shouted, ignoring Horace's rather annoying joke. "His superpowers are going bezerk!"

"We need Hapax to save him!" Douglas added.

"Here are the keys to the transporter." said Horace, whipping out the set of keys from his socks. "Lock up when you are done."

"That's just like you, storing things in his socks." said Skylar as they walked to the transporter.

"Shush!" Douglas hissed.

"Thank goodness Kaz isn't as powerful as Mom!" Oliver sighed with relief. "Thanks, Horace!" Oliver was calling to another part of the house as they boarded the transporter and headed to Caldera. He didn't hear the response.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaz was messing with the deenhancing dart, trying to put his powers back in.

* * *

The minute they stepped out of the transporter, Oliver proclaimed, "Skylar, you're home sweet home."

"I know, Oliver." said Skylar.

"What happened. I am loopy." said Douglas.

"It's probably an effect of first time teleporter traveling." said Oliver.

"I feel like what happened at Donnie's bachelor party." Douglas sighed, extremely confused.

"What happened?" asked Oliver, extremely curious.

"Take a nap when we get to my home." Skylar interrupted. "If we see Matchhead,

we need to knock him out and give him to Hapax."

"It was at some kind of club with women. And ok, Skylar." Douglas continued.

"Got it, Sky." said Oliver. "And is that so, Douglas?"

"I think it was a scantily clad club." said Douglas, sounding slightly embarrassed. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Oliver saw Skylar's house. "Ok, we're here." Oliver remarked.

"Good. I need a nap." said Douglas, running in and looking for Skylar's guest room.

"Skylar, how many sibling do you have?" asked Oliver. "Cause I see a dozen. And half a dozen Guses."

"20." said Skylar. "The guest room's down the hall, first cavern on the right."

"Thanks, I'm going to bed now." said Douglas, who went into the room.

"Night, Douglas!" Oliver and Skylar shouted.

"Here, Oliver, sleep on my couch. Yes, they exist on Caldera." said Skylar, as she headed off to her room.

"If anyone sees Matchhead, Douglas' timer will beep!" he called after her.

* * *

The next day was rather rushed, from Douglas' perspective. After getting out of bed, there wasn't even any time for breakfast. Skylar immediately supersped them to Hapax's cave, and Oliver banged on the door.

"Hapax?" he yelled.

"Are you there?" asked Skylar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bree and Chase were in a dark room with Kaz. His fists tied to a chair, all Chase could too was to talk some sense into Kaz. He began with the specifics.

"Kaz, what do you want with Bree?" he asked.

Kaz ignored him, speaking to his unconscious sister. "Bree, I know you're unconscious but if you can hear me... Your friends will pay. Then, so will you. In fact, I'll let you hear every one of their desperate screams." said Kaz in his demonic way, with his evil smile. Chase suddenly got a plan. He scuffled around in the dark room, until he couldn't believe his luck-he'd found the hydra-loop, meaning that the academy wasn't too far away. When Chase arrived at the academy, he called, "Where are you, Kaz?! Where is my sister?" Kaz finally came out.

"You want to see me?" asked Kaz with a demonic grin. "Just to tell you, if you attack me, then Bree WILL die."

"Then give her up and I won't hurt you." said Chase.

"Hahaha... That's not how this works. You give me your friends. Oliver, and Skylar, and yourself. Then I'll set Bree free. But the rest of you-" said Kaz, crossing his throat.

"Kaz, I'm giving you one last chance. Let Bree go, or I WILL end you!" Chase argued.

"Then you'll end your sister." Kaz scoffed. "Not to mention, there are 5 overtly-humanoid bombs here that you should worry about!" Kaz laughed.

"Where are the students? And the rest of my family?" asked Chase, for he didn't even know Douglas was safe on Caldera.

"They are in safe hands until you do anything." Kaz announced. "Bombs go off in 30 minutes. Tick tock!" He laughed maniacally.

* * *

Back on Caldera, Hapax finally came to the door. His first question was, "What brings you here, guys? Who's this?"

"Name is Douglas chump." said Douglas, sensing at once that Hapax was taking about him.

"Chump?" asked Hapax, confused by the slang.

"Yeah it means friend." Douglas assured him.

"That's not how you respect your elders..." Hapax lectured. "Oh, my bad."

"You ain't my elder. " Douglas said with a beat.

"Haven't been on Earth in months." said Hapax.

"Mine is Donnie." said Douglas.

"I am 95!" claimed Hapax.

"Donnie is a hundred." Douglas joked.

"You only look 47." said Hapax.

"I am 50." said Douglas.

"You're welcome." said Hapax. "Now, I need to do something real quick." He ran back into his house.

"Douglas, Kaz will never find us here!" said Oliver, motioning towards the Calderan landscape.

"Yay!" said Skylar. "Maybe we don't need Hapax. We can start new lives on Caldera getting Dorenboshes, genetically engineering kids-"

"Skylar, this is a horrible idea!" Douglas interrupted. "I need earth food. My earth family."

"Fine!" complained Skylar. "But we can't face Kaz again! We'll stay here another day…"

"Yes we can face Kaz again!" Douglas contradicted.

"We'll bring Hapax!" said Oliver. "Oh no!"

"What now, Oliver?" asked Douglas.

"The transporter blew to pieces in my hand!" Oliver gasped.

"We'll never get home!" Skylar screamed.

* * *

Back in the academy, Chase was in a state of mortal peril. He gulped as he told Kaz what he would do since he couldn't surrender Oliver and Skylar, who weren't there. He agreed to surrender himself, as long as Kaz disabled the bombs and let everyone go.

"Deal, good choice Chase. Extract your chip and give me it." Kaz said upon hearing this.

"Give me the extractor. I don't have one on me." said Chase, in a rather humiliating moment. Kaz threw him a chip extractor, so Chase extracted his chip…

* * *

Cast

Oliver: Chase (Oliver) McFly (me)

Kaz AKA Matchhead: (The)UnknownBlock

Bree: EmeraldTulip

Skylar: Chase (Oliver) McFly, Susz(13), Duggie Davenport

Chase: Chase (Oliver) McFly, Susz(13)

Douglas: Duggie Davenport

* * *

 **Emerald: Well... that certainly was a crazy one! It's from so long ago I'm honestly not certain what was happening XD**

 **See you for the next chapter!**


	4. The Phantom Roleplay

**Emerald: Hey again, everyone! it's been a while since I updated this—that's my fault, not any of the participants. Procrastination is one of my greatest skills, unfortunately XD Anyway, this chapter was written by Oliver McFly, so I guess we'll go to him!**

* * *

 **Oliver McFly: Wassup guys? I'm writing the story again, and I just want to say that it's awesome.**

* * *

Oliver, Douglas, and Skylar explored the Calderan landscape. They'd been stuck for three days, and Douglas was getting bored.

"Douglas, we won't be here forever!" Oliver assured him.

"We will be stuck here forever." Douglas partially cried.

"Skylar, tell Douglas we'll escape." Oliver pleaded. "We will escape, right, Skylar?"

"Oh. Yes, sure we will!" said Skylar, formulating a plan in her mind. "Can't I use my space portal ability to save us?"

"Absolutely!" agreed Oliver. "We'll find Earth soon. C'mon, Douglas."

"Awesome!" said Skylar.

"Anything for you, Skylar." said Oliver, sort of in a trance. "Wait, Hapax needs Kaz's powers." Oliver pointed this out as Skylar opened the space portal.

"Luckily, I'm right here." said Hapax, joining the shocked trio they went through the space portal.

"Er...Skylar, how far is Earth from Cadera?" asked Oliver, realizing that they had a long way to go.

"Um...I dunno, a few light years?" Skylar guessed.

"Can you superspeed us there in a few seconds?" asked Oliver.

"Sure." said Skylar. 'Thank goodness Calderans are able to superspeed in space!"

"And also, thank goodness we have space suits." said Oliver as they reached the Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth, Chase found himself in a strange, windowless room with Bree and Leo. He stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?" Chase asked his sister.

"I have no idea." said Bree.

"Bree, Chase…what are you doing here? Where are we?" asked Leo, equally confused.

"I think we're under the academy...oh, and we got captured." Bree finished. Chase realized that it did indeed seem to be the academy.

"It does sort of smell like fish through these walls." Leo joked.

"Yeah...WAIT! Kaz set bombs! We're gonna blow up!" Chase screamed in alarm.

"Who took us..." Leo began, only to suddenly process what Chase had said. "Kaz? That guy who saved Chase's life?" He gasped.

"That would be him, yes." said Bree.

"On your new team? How's he against you guys now?" asked Leo, his confusion mixed with shock.

"Mmh...best friend neglect." Bree said, feeling very annoyed by the topic currently at hand.

"My fault...apparently." Chase sighed.

"How is it your fault?" asked Leo.

"Yeah Chase, how's it your fault?" asked Bree sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet Bree!" Chase snapped. "Oliver and Kaz were best friends, then Oliver and I became friends and Kaz got neglected," he explained.

"Guys, where's Adam, Daniel, Big D, Maya, and Mom?" asked Leo. "I don't see them down here with us."

"Maybe you should ask Chase, he's the genius - oh wait, not anymore! I'm smarter than you now, hah!" Bree laughed.

"Well then, Ms. Genius, where are they?" Leo asked Bree.

"I'd say the probably took them to a different cell... or to blow them up. It could go either way, really." said Bree. This made Leo chuckle slightly, despite the circumstances.

"Oh my gosh, knock it off, Bree! I was trying to save you!" Chase yelled.

"To take a quote from Adam: but what you did was NOT save me. The not makes it the opposite." Bree remarked in a mocking way.

"And me, right?" asked Leo, with a look of concern. "Along with all the others." he added.

" ... Yes, Leo. Absolutely." Bree said, after a brief pause to think about it.

"Yeah, you guys also." Chase agreed.

"Maybe there's a way to access the hydroloop." said Leo, hoping to change the topic to something more meaningful. However, Chase paid him no heed. He began rubbing his temple.

"And seriously? You are gonna quote Adam at me? That's a new low. You can't even come up with your own comebacks." Chase laughed at Bree.

"Also, the Davenportia rockets should be around here, and I must be you, Chase, because I'm having the good ideas." Leo joked.

"Eh. Mr. Davenport showed us those hydroloop panels here a few months ago, remember?" Bree asked.

"Oh yeah, we can remove the panels." Leo remembered.

"That sounds right." Chase agreed, his tone of voice getting a little hyper.

"And get to the hydraloop." Leo finished.

"Exactly." Bree said proudly.

"Well then, let's do it!" Leo exclaimed excitedly.

"Opening the panels at the right time should deactivate the hydroloop and we can get into the tunnel and get out." Bree logicked.

"Yeah, it's safer without a destination." Leo argued. "But what's the right time?"

"Well, the tunnels lead to different places... we can check the other holding areas, the house... and, well, we have to track the hydroloop through the smart system." said Bree.

"Seems like a great plan!" Leo remarked.

"When the hydroloop is fifty feet away, we have to take off the panel, this thing says." Bree responded. The three of them were now reading an instructions manual near the hydraloop panels.

"That's plan's one Chase would come up with… If he was smart," Leo joked. "But I swear, if you turn on Eddie, I will make myself deaf."

"Well, thanks, Leo! And no, I'm using Cheddy." Bree said, obviously just kidding about the second part.

"Really Oliver?" asked Chase, whose eyes had become unfocused and had seemingly undone the cure Douglas had given him. "I get Bree doing it, but why did you have to get on the "hate Chase" train?" Chase sounded very mentally mixed up.

"What?" asked Leo, with confusion. "Who's on the hate Chase train?"

"You and Sabrina don't like me!" Chase complained, like a crazed maniac. Chase began stumbling into the walls a bit.

"Well, to be fair, if you'd planned a little more than you could've saved us and not have to have US save YOU." Bree pointed out to Chase. "And don't you mean Leo?"

"Would you knock it off Skylar! And I meant Oliver." Chase yelled angrily, as he continuously hit himself over the head with the instruction manual.

"But he's Leo!" Bree protested.

"Well I'm mad at someone!" the ex-genius blurted out.

"Chase, are you jealous because Bree saved my life instead of you?" asked Leo.

"A little bit, Oliver." Chase said, cramming his shoe into his mouth.

"Chase, I think the loss of your chip made Douglas' cure wear off… but seriously. You're mixing up Leo and Oliver too much." said Bree.

"KAZ IS BACK!" yelled Chase, spinning around in circles. Naturally, Kaz was nowhere near them.

"Kaz is not here!" Leo reminded him.

Bree sighed. "Seriously, Chase is hallucinating!"

"I don't know if I am or not...maybe...I'm REALLY dizzy all of a sudden..." said Chase, suddenly regaining a sliver of his intellect. Suddenly, Chase passed out. Bree and Leo dragged him through the hydraloop tunnel as they opened a panel.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the academy, Oliver, Hapax, Skylar, and Douglas had landed. Their timing was very fortunate - or unfortunate, depending - as Kaz was standing right outside waiting for them. Wanting his ex-friend to lose the evil grin on his fiery face, Oliver blasted Kaz with ice without saying anything.

"Ah!" screamed Kaz, his fiery skin and hair beginning to vanish, along with the golden glow surrounding his body. Kaz was now frozen in a block of ice. "Kaz, please. Listen to me." Oliver pleaded, as Hapax drained Kaz's superpowers and Oliver cracked the ice around kaz's ears and mouth. "I like you, Kaz." Oliver explained. "You are my BFF. Nothing will change that, not even other friends." Oliver said, hoping Kaz would accept his apology. A period of silence followed.

Kaz then created a tiny spark with the remains of his powers but nothing else, and he couldn't even replicate the spark anymore. "You already have..." Kaz began.

But Oliver felt there was still some good in his old buddy. "No Kaz. I only think I was being stupid." Oliver stated, hoping to end the argument. "For getting so mad at Chase for restoring Skylar's powers. This anger…"

"Of course... You bring up him again." Kaz remarked with displeasure and hatred.

"I made up with him, Kaz. I had too. I was tired of not being his friend. I wanted to put Skylar's powers behind us. Promises do not define a friendship." Oliver finished.

"Oliver... You're the smart one, right? Let me teach YOU something!" shrieked Kaz, angrier than ever.

"And that time you thought I ditched the mission…I was just interrogating Roman who was pretending to be Chase." Oliver argued.

"It doesn't matter!" Kaz's evil voice boomed.

"You are the best!" Oliver argued back.

"I don't care why you were there!" yelled Kaz, putting his now free arms over his ears.

"Oh, Kaz, I'm so sorry." Oliver cried.

"You were lured in thinking he was Chase so it's no different! YOU CANT CHANGE THE PAST!" Kaz argued, his voice the loudest and most demonic it had ever been.

"I didn't mean to cause you harm." Oliver protested sadly, feeling like he wasn't going to win. "But Kaz, Roman and Riker are dead! I won't be lured like that again!" Oliver argued strongly, realizing it was time to stop crying. Kaz was never coming back, he had no remorse.

"I DONT CARE!" Kaz exclaimed.

"No more tricking me." Oliver assured Kaz, in a calmer, but still mad, way. "Kaz, please. Kaz, who broke you out of ice? Who gave you water when you were thirsty? Who tolerated your immaturity?"

"Who ditched me, a person they've known for years, on multiple occasions, to be with someone's they just met?" Kaz mocked, confirming Oliver's theory that Kaz had no more emotions aside from hatred.

"Not me!" Oliver pleaded. "Roman kidnapped me!"

"Don't lie to me Oliver!" Kaz snapped. "One time!"

"I couldn't escape!" Oliver argued.

"You were lured in thinking it was Chase, Oliver!" Kaz protested.

"He was too convincing." Oliver pointed out.

"It doesn't matter who it really was!" Kaz argued again.

"Bree and Chase had been kidnapped!" Oliver argued back.

"Hey, guys?" asked Skylar, hoping to interrupt, but the boys paid her no heed.

"It doesn't matter! If that was Chase, you still would've gone with him!" Kaz pointed out.

"I got worried, because I wanted our whole team together!" Oliver argued. "If it had been him, we would've contacted you, Bree, and Skylar immediately. I promise." Oliver reassured him.

"You went after Chase instead of me! I heard your conversation with Douglas that day..." said Kaz, a mental pain showing in his eyes.

"Which conversation with Douglas?" asked Oliver.

"He tried to convince you to after your best friend... Instead you go for Chase." Kaz reminded him.

"I was mad at you because you were mad at me! That's all! I would've gone after you..." Oliver protested. "If you hadn't thought I'd ditched you for Chase!"

"Who's the person that got you into Mighty Med? Who saved you from becoming a villain? Who almost put himself in a black hole for you?!" Kaz asked in a "Huh!? Huh!?" manner.

"You Kaz!" Oliver exclaimed. I'm really grateful!"

"And what did you do?" asked Kaz. "You ditched me!"

"I'm trying to stop you from staying a villain!" Oliver told him. "No, I get kidnapped, meet a fake Chase, and hear from Douglas you're mad at me for ditching you. So, I decide not to search for you! Be my friend, again, Kaz! Kaz, if you will be a villain, so will I!"

"Prove you're my friend. Take Chase's chip. I want it. For good." said Kaz.

"I will allow you to have Chase's chip." Oliver said. "For good." Oliver took out a chip he had in his pocket. "Kaz, do you accept this chip with all your powers on it?" he asked, for he had loaded Kaz's old powers onto it.

"Yes. But I want Chase's chip too. You took it from me." said Kaz.

"They are the same chip. This one has all your powers, and is an upgraded version of Chase's. Hapax and I loaded your powers onto it, so now you'll have Chase's bionic too." Oliver confessed, handing Kaz the chip and putting it in his neck.

* * *

Cast

Oliver…Chase McFly (a.k.a. Oliver McFly)

Kaz…UnknownBlock (a.k.a. TheUnknownBlock)

Chase…Susz13 (a.k.a. Susz)

Bree…EmeraldTulip

Skylar…Stardust16

Douglas…Duggie Davenport

* * *

 **Emerald: We might do a few more installments of this, I'm not totally sure how many… but stay tuned! And, for any of my readers, I have a oneshot coming up, so keep an eye out. See ya!**


End file.
